


Fallen

by Experiment413



Series: Falseanite Lore [1]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanmade Mianite Season 3, Gen, Realm of Mianite, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: “I’m hoping to make this place look less barren.”“I can help you with that.”Andor builds another statue.





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of hopefully many third-person books written in the Falseanite series.
> 
> Falseanite's a fanmade season 3 I play with some rather new friends in. I play Prince Andor, naturally. Though that list will soon grow to contain Ianita and perhaps an alternate version of Mot.
> 
> Keep track of it on my Andor sideblog: https://princeandorr.tumblr.com/tagged/falseanite

Another statue appeared overnight, this time in the desert just outside the slowly growing marketplace. Prince Andor paced the sands, face turned downward as the few merchants that were around bothered him with questions and advertisement of their wares.

 

_ “I’m hoping to make this place look less barren.” _

_ “I can help you with that.” _

 

Murmurs flew around even here, in an almost unpopulated land, with his back turned. They talked about the statue, asked each other who built it and how they did it that fast, and if it was a warning of bad times to come.

It was not a warning. They’d already been warned.

 

Andor flew off. It was of no matter to him in the current. For now, he was headed home.

It wasn’t even home. This place wasn’t Dagrun. This place wasn’t even his dimension. This was the Dream Realm, his temporary home for the past few months, along with people not of his realm- a Dianite, Martha, Mot, and Spark, as well as new faces, including a person they called Ficus, and a person pretending to be Ianite.

 

It had stopped bothering him for a while. For now, his eyes were to the cliff faces, and he swiftly landed onto the peak of the mountain, where his house was. He set a blank journal onto his table, before starting to write and starting to think.

Now, where was Dianite?

 

He wandered outside again. Ficus was around, he could see the hero from the cliff’s edge, running amok on the beach. Martha had been around earlier, but she had eventually retired to the home she shared with Spark.

Just as he’d turned his back, Ficus shouted Dianite’s name. Andor spun on his heel to turn to the edge again, almost slipping into the water hundreds of feet below.

 

Book in his hands, he glided to Dianite.

 

“Dianite?”

“Hmm?”

“The Fallen. It’s finished. You can go look at it if you want. It’s very… obvious.”

 

The god ran to the nearby desert, leaping over the river, staring up at the statue.

He was met by glowing eyes full of panic, red-black clay in the shape of a face, a mouth contorted into a yell, pointed ears, and an arm reaching up and out of the sand.

 

“This looks amazing!”

“Mm. Thank you.”

 

Hours flew, very literally, as Dianite sometimes streaked across the sky.

Andor spent a lot of time writing, before going down and fishing in the lake outside of Ficus’s house.

 

Dianite walked out of Ficus’s house, leaving the hero behind him still in his house, and Dianite flew off into the mountains again. Andor pulled his fishing rod quickly out of the water.

 

“Hey, granduncle?”

“Yes?”

“Can you come with me for a second?”

 

The god swooped down, stopping next to Andor on the cobblestone bridge to the desert.

Andor led him to the statue again as the sun began to set in the horizon.

 

“Does it remind you of anyone in specific?”

“Sort of reminds me of a creature in the Nether. They guarded larger fortresses.”

“Hm.”

“You did good.”

“Thanks. It was nothing.”

 

They split up and left, Dianite to the sky, and Andor to the ground.

 

It was not a warning. Everyone had already been warned.

The scales were tipped in Mianite’s favor. 

 

The god of the Nether had fallen again.


End file.
